The Life of Two Teenagers
by Blah Blah Blah dont talk 2 me
Summary: Hermione's father has died and her mother wants her to marry a man she doesn't love. Draco's father has died too, as well as his mother. Will the two 18 year olds find love after their Hogwarts years or will they still hate eachother?
1. Keeping in touch with friends

Some of these characters belong to me, but most to J. K. Rowling. Please give reviews! Thanks!  
  
Chapter 1- Keeping in touch with friends.  
  
Hermione Granger just turned 18 a week ago. Her father died 1 month ago and it's been tough for her. She has not been in touch with her friends Harry Potter or Ron Weasley Since their days at Hogwarts school a year ago. The last time she heard from them was when she received sympathy cards from them when her father passed away. And to top it all off, her mother wanted her to marry a man she wasn't in love with anymore whose name is Randy Castro, a former student from Hogwarts School.  
"Hermione!" Called her mother, Helen, "Randy's here! Come downstairs please. He's waiting." That figures. He's always here. I wish he would just leave me alone. Next thing you know he's going to propose!, Hermione thought angrily. "Coming mother!" Hermione said. She rummaged through her draws for her black tank top and blue jeans.  
Meanwhile........ "Mrs. Granger? Can I ask you something?" Asked Randy. "Well, Randy, I believe you just did. But you may ask me something else," Helen smiled. "Um....Well, I was wondering, may I have permission to....um.....propose to Hermione....perhaps?"  
"Oh! Of course Randy! I'm sure she'd love too! I was just going to talk to her about that!" replied Helen. "Thank you so much Mrs. Granger! I love Hermione very much and wanted to pro-"but he was cut off by Hermione coming downstairs from her bedroom. "Hello, Hermione! Are you ready for our date tonight? I was planning on taking you somewhere very special. I'm sure you'll enjoy it," said Randy.  
"Yes, Randy. I'm sure I'll enjoy it. I can't wait!" Hermione lied. "Great," started Helen, "Have fun you two". "OK thanks mother", said Hermione. "I'll go get my coat," "Alright," said Randy. As Hermione went upstairs to find her beige coat, Helen said "Randy, I think you should propose as soon as possible. I mean even tonight if you could! Well, actually you'd need a ring. That is- ""Actually, Mrs. Granger, I bought a ring already. I'm going to propose tonight." Said Randy. "Really? That's wonderful! I am so ha-"  
She was cut off again, this time by Hermione coming down the stairs with her beige purse and coat. "OK I'm ready. Bye mother," and with that, Hermione hugged her mother and walked to the door. Before Hermione and Randy left, Helen winked at Randy and mouthed the words "Good luck!"  
As the couple got into the car, Hermione saw someone very familiar walk by. He had blonde hair, grey eyes, and was wearing a white t- shirt and baggy pants. He stared at Hermione. She stared back. As he turned around, Hermione whispered "Malfoy....." "What was that, sweetheart?" asked Randy, as he backed out of the driveway. "Huh? Oh, nothing," said Hermione, "So, where are we going, Randy?" "Surprise. You'll see when we get there," he smiled.  
The rest of the ride was quiet, with the exception of the radio. "OK, here we are! Country Buffet! Your favorite restaurant!" said Randy as he hopped out of the car, opened the car door, helped Hermione out, and escorted her to the door. "I need to go to the restroom. Excuse me for a moment," said Hermione walking off to the lady's room. When Randy got to the counter where a man was standing, he said "Hi, I would like a table for two, please," "Yes, sir," replied the man, "And what are the ages?" "Both 18,"  
"OK, great," said the man, "Follow me," The man led Randy to a clean table and walked away. Randy waited for Hermione to return from the bathroom. He waited for about a minute when Hermione came back. "Alright, let's eat!" said Randy. He and Hermione walked over to the food and grabbed a fork, spoon, and knife. Hermione came back to the table with steak, mashed potatoes, and corn on the cob with an orange soda. Randy had macaroni and cheese, chicken, and corn with a Pepsi.  
They started to eat. Soon after, they were ready for dessert. But before Hermione got up, she recognized someone else. A few people actually. She saw her old friends, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley. Ginny was accompanied by a young, handsome man. Hermione gasped at the sight of her friends. "What's wrong, Hermione dear?" asked Randy in a worried voice.  
Hermione ignored him and walked over to her old friends. "Harry! Ron! Ginny! N-Neville?" Hermione said surprised and excited. "Hermione!" They said at once. "Wow! Neville, you look so different! How are all of you?" said Hermione. Neville turned slightly pink. "Fine, Hermione! We missed you so much!" exclaimed Harry as he got up to give Hermione a hug. Ginny, Ron, and Neville joined the hug.  
They all laughed afterwards. "Are you here by yourself, Hermione? Why don't you join us?" said Ron. "Oh, I'm here with someone else, actually. My fiancé, Randy Castro. He went to Hogwarts with us. Do you remember him?" Hermione asked. "Oh, yeah. I remember him. He was in Hufflepuff," said Harry. "That's right," said Hermione, "I better go back, he'll probably be worried where I went. Listen, do you still have Hedwig, Harry?" "Yeah, he's at me, Ron, Ginny, and Neville's place. We all got an apartment together. Pig and Trevor are still alive as well," said Harry.  
"Great. I'll owl you guys then. See ya later!" said Hermione. The four said good-bye to Hermione and she returned to her table. "Sorry about that," Hermione said to Randy when she returned to their table. "No problem. Are you ready to leave?" he asked. Gee, he sounds pissed off. Probably mad that I was hanging out with Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville. Oh well, who cares? Hermione thought. She nodded. "Check please!" he yelled at the man he spoke to earlier. He yelled so loud Harry, Ron, Neville, and Ginny stared at him. As well as some other people.  
Hermione glared at him with a dirty look. The man came over and Randy paid. Him and Hermione left the restaurant and went home. It started to get dark and it rained. On the way, Hermione saw the man with blonde hair she saw earlier that day. He didn't notice her. 20 minutes later, Hermione and Randy arrived at her house. "Bye, Hermione", said Randy as he kissed her on the cheek. "Bye."  
When Hermione walked past the parlor, she saw her mother sleeping on the couch. She walked upstairs and up to her room. Crookshanks was lying on her bed. Hermione carefully picked up Crookshanks and placed her on a comfy blanket that was used as a bed. Hermione got dressed and got in her queen-sized bed. But before she put the covers over her, a white owl came to her window. "Hedwig!" she said. Hermione quickly opened the window and let Hedwig in.  
Hedwig had a letter attached to her foot. Hermione untied the letter from her leg and opened it.  
  
It said:  
Dear Hermione, I just remembered you didn't have an owl. How's Crookshanks by the way? I was hoping Hedwig would be able to find you. Anyway, what's new? Sirius just came by earlier today. Have you heard from Viktor Krum? I heard Malfoy's parents died. I wonder what the git is up to now. Well, reply back!  
Love from,  
Harry.  
  
Hermione carefully folded up the letter and put it away. She grabbed parchment from underneath her bed, and began to write.  
  
Dear Harry, Crookshanks is doing well. He's sleeping right now. I haven't done much really. Tell Sirius I said Hi next time you see him. No, I haven't heard from Viktor. But guess what! I saw Malfoy today! That's so weird. I saw in the daily prophet that his parents died. When I was on my way to Country Buffet, he walked right by my house. Anyway, I got to go. Tell the others I said hi too and I love 'em!  
Love from,  
Hermione  
  
Hermione attached the letter to Hedwig's leg, gave him an owl treat, and sent him back to Harry. 


	2. The Argument

Sorry the last chapter was so short! Some of my chapters might be short. Anyway, did you like it? Please give reviews!  
  
Chapter 2: The Argument  
  
Hermione woke up at 9 a.m. in the morning. She walked downstairs without getting dressed or taking a shower. Her mother seemed to have woken up at night and went to her own room because there was no sign of her in the parlor. Hermione looked in the cupboard for cereal. She grabbed a box of Honey Combs, a bowl, milk, and a spoon. She put some cereal in the bowl and added milk.  
All of a sudden, the phone rang. Riiiiing! Riiiiing! "Hello," said Hermione. "HI!!! THIS- IS- RON- WEASLEY- IS- HERMIONE- HOME???" "Ron! Stop yelling It's me!" Hermione laughed, "Just talk into the phone," "Oh....Like this?" Ron asked. "Yes, perfect. Did Harry get my letter last night?" said Hermione, "Yup. We tried sending one back again but Hedwig wouldn't go so we sent it this morning,"  
"Cool. I got to go Ron I'll talk to you later," said Hermione. "OK," said Ron. "Thanks for teaching me how to talk into a fellytone!" Hermione heard laughter in the background. She laughed too. "It's a telephone, Ron. I told ya you should've taken Muggle Studies!" "Right, well, bye, Hermione," Ron said with embarrassment in his voice. "Bye Ron,"  
She put the phone down and continued eating. Riiiiing! Riiiiing! Hermione picked up the phone again. "Hello," No answer. "Hello???" Still no answer. Hermione hung up. Before she took another bite, the phone rang again, Riiiiing! "Oh my god! What do you want!?!?" she complained as she grabbed the phone, "Hello!" she angrily. "Uh-oh seems like somebody's angry," joked Randy on the other side of the phone. "Oh, sorry, everyone's calling!" said Hermione.  
"I'm making breakfast right now, want to come over and eat?" asked Randy. Hermione looked down at her cereal. "Um.....Sure. I'll be over soon," "OK, bye sweetie," "Bye, Randy," Hermione dumped out her cereal. She took a pen and a piece of paper and wrote down:  
  
Dear Mother, I went to Randy's house for breakfast. Call if you need anything.  
Love,  
Hermione.  
  
Hermione put the note on the fridge where her mother would see it. She quietly crept upstairs, got dressed and ready, got her purse, coat, and car keys. She came back downstairs, locked the front door, and walked outside. "Granger!" yelled a voice. Hermione stepped down the stairs to see who called her. "Malfoy!?!" she yelled back, "What are you doing in my house?"  
"I'm not IN your house, Mudblood. I'm simply standing outside in FRONT of your box," Draco smirked. "You know what I mean you git!" Hermione said angrily. "Oh, feisty, are we?" said Draco, still smirking. "What do you want, ferret face!?!" yelled Hermione. She was really getting angry. Draco's smirk faded. "I- I need....a ride," he admitted.  
Hermione started laughing her head off. "Shut up, you filthy Mudblood!" Hermione stopped laughing. She walked over to her car, unlocked it, and got in. Draco just stood there. Hermione beeped the horn, waiting for Draco to get in. The startled Draco walked over to Hermione's car.  
He got in the car. "Where are you heading to, Malfoy?" asked Hermione politely, with the exception of the "Malfoy" part. "234 Bergang Ave." he replied. "You're lucky, I'm heading that way," Hermione replied. "Thanks, Mudblood," Draco said. Hermione rolled her eyes and put the window down. Draco opened the window on his side as well.  
"So, what happened to Potty and Weasel?" he asked. "I'm still in touch with them. How are Crabhead and Gorkle?" Hermione shot at him. "Good one, Granger. I'm going to Goyle's now for breakfast," he said. "Where are you going?" "I'm going to my fianc's house," she told him. "Oh, who is it? Potty? Weasel?" he asked.  
"Randy Castro," she answered. "Wasn't that dork in- ""Hufflepuff," she finished for him. They finally arrived at 234 Bergang Ave. "Thanks, Granger," was all Draco said. Hermione watched him walk up the stairs to Goyle's house. "Wait until the others here about this," she said to herself aloud. When she got to Randy's, she locked the car doors, and opened the door to his house.  
"Ah, just in time!" said Randy, as he walked to Hermione, pulled off her coat, and kissed her. Hermione walked to the small kitchen table and sat down, while Randy served her bacon, eggs, pancakes, and a side plate of sausage. "Thanks," said Hermione. "So," began Randy as he served himself breakfast and sat across from Hermione, "How'd ya sleep?" "Fine," said Hermione.  
Randy smiled and said "Good," After they ate, Randy took his and Hermione's plate and put it in the sink. "I have something for you," he said as he walked off to his room. He grabbed the engagement ring he bought to propose to Hermione. When he got back he walked up to Hermione. "Hermione, I love you," he kneeled down and said, "Will you marry me?" Hermione stared at him, speechless. "I- I....Randy....I don't think this is a good idea. I mean....we've only been married for 6 months. Isn't it too early?"  
Randy sighed. "You don't want to get married?" he asked Hermione. "Well....No. Not now at least. It's just...too...early. I'm sorry," "Whatever," he said disappointed. "I spent like $800.60 on this ring and now she doesn't want to marry me!" he muttered to himself. When he came back, he said "Who cares if it's too early! Why don't you just marry me! What's wrong with me? I'm not good enough?!?"  
Tears started falling down Hermione's eyes. "Look, I told you I'm sorry!" she cried. "SORRY'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!!!" he yelled. Hermione burst into more tears and ran to her car. "Hermione!" called a concerned voice. She thought it was Draco, but she was wrong. It was Harry. "Harry?" she asked. "Hermione, what's wrong?"  
"It's...It's...Randy....he..." before she finished, Harry pulled her into a hug. She cried in his shoulder. "Hermione, let's get into your car. I'll drive you home," said Harry. "Thanks, H-Harry," said Hermione. In the car, Hermione explained everything that happened. After she finished, Harry said "Hermione, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" "No, its ok," When they arrived at Hermione's, they went up to Hermione's room.  
"Well, I better go. Do you mind if I apparate here?" Harry asked. "Of course not, Harry," Hermione smiled. Harry smiled back. He hugged her before he left. "If you ever need to talk to me about anything at all, I'm always here for you. Remember that,"  
With that, Harry apparated back to his house. Hermione laid down on her bed and took a nap. Then she had a strange dream. She dreamt that she fell in love with Harry. And then Randy came back and tried to kill Harry. Before anything else happened, Hermione woke up, crying her eyes out.  
"God, what is happening to me?" she asked herself. She walked to her own bathroom, which was only connected to her room. She grabbed a tissue and wiped away her tears. Then she went back into her room and laid down again. Helen knocked on Hermione's door. "Hermione! Can I come in? I have great news!" she said through the door.  
"Yes, come in," Hermione replied. Helen walked in Hermione's room. "Hi, honey. Guess what? Now, don't tell anyone, but-" "Mother, I broke up with Randy," Hermione said as she burst into tears again. Before Helen could say anything else, Hermione said "Randy proposed, mother, but I told him we've only been together for 6 months and it was too early. He got mad and started yelling at me,"  
Hermione waited for her mother's response. "You what!?! Hermione! What were you thinking!?! Randy is a handsome, young, polite man. Not to mention he has a nice house and he has money to support you! And your child if you were to have one!" Hermione just stared at Helen, shocked.  
"Mother!?! Why can't I make choices for myself without you deciding what I'm going to do!?! I'm a grown woman I don't need you ruining my life and deciding it!" "DON'T YOU GIVE ME THAT ATTITUDE HERMIONE GRANGER!!! I AM YOUR MOTHER!!! NOT ONE OF YOUR STUPID LITTLE FRIENDS!!! YOU'RE GOING TO MARRY RANDY WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!!! NOW GET YOUR BUTT UP!!!! YOU'RE GOING TO RANDY'S HOUSE!!!!!"  
Helen stormed out of Hermione's room in fury back to her room. Hermione just sat there and cried. She grabbed a suitcase and put all her clothes in it. She packed up everything she could. Then she packed all of Crookshanks' things and put him in his cage. She apparated to Harry's house. He and Ron were the only one's there.  
"Hey, Hermione! Whatcha doing here?" Ron asked with a little curiosity in his voice. "You guys have to help me right now," she said sternly. "Apparate to my house. When we get back here I'll explain everything," Before anyone could say anything else, Hermione apparated back to her house. As did Harry, then Ron.  
"Take all my stuff back to your place, and hurry," Hermione said. They all grabbed stuff and returned back to Harry's place. "'Mione, what's going on?" asked Ron. Hermione explained what happened with her mother. Harry had already told Ron, Ginny, and Neville about what happened with Randy and Hermione. "Hermione, you better stay with us. You'll be safe and much happier. We have a spare room. Do you want to stay?" asked Harry.  
"Yes, thank you so much guys. I don't know what I'd do without you," Hermione got up from the chair she was sitting in and hugged Ron and Harry. "No problem, Hermione. We love you, you know that," said Ron. Hermione smiled. "I know. I love you guys too," 


	3. The Beginning of a Relationship?

Ok, here's the next chapter! I keep making stupid little mistakes! Like in the last chapter, I called Crookshanks a girl, and I accidently said that Hermione and Randy are married. You have to read closely though to see mistakes. If I do stuff like that don't mind me! Anyway, please give reviews! Thanks, luv ya!  
  
Chapter 3- The Beginning of a Relationship?  
  
Hermione was barely awake when she heard... "Hermione!" Hermione moaned as she sat up on her bed. Then she heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" she said. Ginny was standing at the door. She ran to Hermione and gave her a big bone crushing hug. "Oh, Hermione! I'm so glad you're staying with us! And I'm really sorry about that Randy boy and your mother. I hope everything works out here!" "Uh...Thanks, Gin, but...you're kinda squishing me," came Hermione's muffled voice. "Oops, sorry about that," laughed Ginny.  
"Hey, Ginny? Are you dating Neville?" Hermione asked. "Yup," Ginny replied. "He changed so much since Hogwarts, don't you think?" "Yeah, I didn't even recognize him for a minute there. Where are the guys anyway?" said Hermione. "Oh, they're trying to cook breakfast," said Ginny. She and Hermione started laughing. "Ginny, I have to tell you something. It's about Malfoy," said Hermione. "He didn't do anything to you did he? 'Cause if he did I'll send the guys after him," said a concerned Ginny.  
"No, he didn't do anything to me. But, yesterday when I was on my way to Randy's, I saw him," said Hermione. She explained the rest of the story about what happened with Draco and her giving him a ride to Ginny. "Hmmm...." started Ginny, "Do you think he's up to something?" she asked. "Dunno," said Hermione. "I also saw him the day I went to Country Buffet. He was walking by and he stared at me," "Probably likes you," joked Ginny. Hermione laughed.  
"Yeah right, that ferret boy?" They both laughed again. "Hermione! Ginny! Come and have breakfast!" yelled Ron from downstairs. "Coming!" The girls yelled back. They both went downstairs, still in their pajamas. The boys were still in theirs, too, when they got downstairs. "OK, what do you girls want?" asked Neville. He had an apron and a funny looking chef hat on. The girls laughed at the sight of it. Then Hermione said, "I'll have pancakes, waffles, bacon, eggs, sausage, and toast," "Are you sure you're going to eat all that?" asked Harry, acting like her father. "Yes, father," joked Hermione. They all laughed while Neville made her a plate of her breakfast. "I'll have the same as Hermione," said Ginny, as Neville served her, too. Then the boys served themselves and joined the girls.  
Suddenly, something crashed into the window. "Pig!" exclaimed a laughing Ron. He opened the window and let in his owl, Pig. He let Pig in the house and carefully untied the letter from his leg. "It's a letter from mum," said Ron. He read the letter aloud:  
  
Dear Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Neville, How are you four? Sorry I haven't talked to you for awhile. I was just wondering if you wanted to come over for Christmas. Have any of you heard from Hermione? I'm surprised you lot haven't heard from her. But if you do, invite her to come over, too.  
Happy Christmas!  
Love,  
Mum  
  
"Oh my god!" said Ginny, "Christmas is in a week! I didn't even realize it!" "Me either!" said the others. "We better head to Diagon Alley for presents and stuff," said Ron. "Yeah," agreed the others. "How about we apparate there?" suggested Hermione. "Sounds good. Let's get dressed first though. Unless you want to go in your pajamas," joked Harry. So they all got dressed and met back in the kitchen. "OK, let's go!" said Neville.  
With that, they all apparated to Diagon Alley. "Hey, do you guys want to visit Fred and George at their joke shop?" asked Ron. "That sounds like a great idea. I've never seen it before," said Hermione. They walked over to the joke shop. On a big sign, it read: Weasley Brother's Joke Shop! Open! The 5 of them walked in. "Hey! Ron! Ginny! Harry! Neville! Hermione?" said the 2 twins. "We haven't seen you guys in a while. Especially you, Hermione," grinned Fred.  
He and George went up to everyone and gave them hugs. "Did mum invite you over for Christmas?" Ginny asked Fred and George. "Yep. She also sent us a howler for opening up the joke shop," laughed George. "So, see anything you like? For you, everything's on the house!" "Thanks, guys," said Harry. "No problem. Anything for a friend!" said George. The 3 boys shopped in the joke shop, while the girls went the Honeydukes Sweetshop to by candy to go along with the presents they were buying for the boys. "Hermione?" asked Ginny. "Yes?" replied Hermione. "Do you um...Have a crush on Harry? I mean I won't say anything if you do I was just wondering," "No," laughed Hermione, "Why would I have a crush on Harry?"  
"Um...No reason. I was just asking," Hermione thought Ginny was acting very suspicious. "Ginny? Would you happen to know if Harry liked me?" Hermione asked. "No!" said Ginny quickly. Hermione glared at her. "OK, well, yeah. He likes you. But don't tell him I told you! Or else he'll kill me!" begged Ginny. "Of course I wouldn't tell him. You know I wouldn't," said Hermione. "Do you think I should go out with Harry?" "Well, if you like him definitely!" After their conversation, Ginny and Hermione went to look for the guys.  
They walked in the joke shop. "Fred, George, do you know where the other guys went?" asked Hermione. "Oh yeah, they wanted us to tell you they apparated back to the house so they could wrap up your presents. They left about 10 minutes ago," said Fred. "OK, thanks. See you 2 at Christmas!" Hermione and Ginny gave the twins hugs and left.  
  
  
  
Everyone but Hermione was sleeping. Or that's what she thought. She went downstairs and into the kitchen. Hermione took a glass from the cupboard and poured herself some ice cold water. When she turned around toward the table she saw Harry. "Oh, hey, Harry. I didn't even realize you were there," said Hermione. "Hey. I can't get to sleep," he said. "Yeah, same here," "Do you want to go sit on the couch?" Hermione asked. "Sure," Hermione and Harry walked over to the couch. "So," started Harry, "What'd you get Ron and Neville for Christmas?" "I got Ron a huge box a Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans and a book called 'Muggle Devices', and I got Neville a big box of Butterbeer, a Remembrall and I think that's it,"  
"What'd you get for Ginny?" asked Hermione. "I got her a cat, believe it or not," laughed Harry, "and extendable ears from Fred and George," he finished. "A cat?!? Wow, Harry! Is it a boy or girl?" said Hermione in amazment. "It's a boy. I wonder what she's going to name it," said Harry. Hermione smiled. Neither Harry nor Hermione said anything for 5 minutes. Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder. He put his arm around her. Hermione looked up at Harry, and kissed him.  
  
  
  
When Harry woke up in the morning, Hermione was gone. He was pretty relieved, really. He didn't want the others to find out what happened last night. Harry walked over to the kitchen. He found Hermione cooking breakfast. "Morning," he said. "Good morning," she replied back. "Um...Hermione?" "Yes?" Harry walked over to her and said "Do you think the others saw us last night?"  
"No clue," she lied. She didn't tell Harry that Ginny woke her up. Ginny woke her up so Ron and Neville wouldn't wonder what's going on. She didn't want anything bad ruining one another's relationship. Ginny kind of sensed Ron liked Hermione but she didn't want to ask him. He might not have, though. "Good morning!" came Ron's voice. "Good morning, Ron," said Hermione and Harry. "I'll go get the other's for breakfast," said Harry. "OK," replied the other two.  
"Hermione, what were you doing with Harry last night?" Ron asked. Hermione froze. "Um...I uh- Well, we-" "You kissed last night didn't you?" Hermione nodded. She hoped Ron wouldn't get mad. "I knew it! So are you two going out?" said Ron with excitement. "I dunno," replied Hermione. "You two would make the perfect couple," said Ron. 


	4. Christmas at the Burrow

How was my last chapter? Thank you to everyone who gave me reviews and I hope you continue and others give reviews also. I just realized I did something really stupid lol. In book 5, Sirius Black dies, and in MY first or second chapter, I mention that he comes by Harry's house. FORGET ALL ABOUT THAT!!!! Pretend he wasn't even there. Then you won't be confused about this chapter. Don't mind the mistakes if any! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4- Christmas at The Burrow  
  
It was 2 days before Christmas. Ron and the others had already written a letter telling Mr. and Mrs. Weasley they would be happy to join them. Nobody bothered putting up a Christmas tree or anything since they would all be at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's. But all of each other's presents were wrapped. "Hermione, can I come in?" asked Ginny through Hermione's door. "Yeah, of course," Ginny opened the door and sat on Hermione's bed. "Do you have your stuff ready to go to Mum and Dad's?" she asked. "Yup. I can't wait either. I haven't seen your mum and dad in so long!" said Hermione.  
"So," Ginny began, "Are you going out with Harry?" "I dunno. But guess what? Ron saw Harry and me kissing that night. Did you see him?" "No. How much do you want to bet he used an invisibility cloak?" laughed Ginny. Hermione laughed too. "Who knows? He probably did. Anyway, we better wake the boys up and make sure they've packed already," "Yeah,"  
  


Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville were all packed and getting ready to go to The Burrow (Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's house). "OK, let's apparate there," said Ron. "Alright," replied the others. They all apparated to The Burrow where they saw Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "Oh! Hermione! It's been so long since we've seen you!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley, as she ran over and gave Hermione a rib- crushing hug. "Not us!" said grinned Fred.  
"What are you 2 talking about?" asked Mrs. Weasley, as she gave everyone hugs. "Hermione visited our joke shop!" said George. "And you never told me?!?" asked Mrs. Weasley. Before Fred or George could say anything, Ron said, "We wanted to keep it a surprise," "Oh, well thank you, dears. That's one great Christmas present," smiled Mrs. Weasley. "Anyway," she said, "I'll show you your rooms. Come on, you lot," Mrs. Weasley showed Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Ginny their rooms. The girls shared a room and the boys shared a room.  
Ginny went to the bathroom, so that left Hermione and Mrs. Weasley alone. "I'm so glad you could make it, dear," said Mrs. Weasley. Hermione smiled. "And dinner will be ready soon, so make sure you come down. We might just send Percy up or something to tell you," she added. "OK," Before Mrs. Weasley left the room, Hermione said, "Mrs. Weasley," Mrs. Weasley turned around, "Thanks," said Hermione "No problem, dear,"  
  


It was finally dinner time. Everyone had spaghetti. "Oh, I forgot to tell you," started Mr. Weasley, "There is going to be a Christmas party tomorrow.  
All wizards and witches are welcome. The Ministry of Magic decided we should make Christmas more fun this year. Would you guys like to come?" he asked. "Sure," everyone agreed. "You know what that means don't you? The girls have to buy new make-up and dresses," teased Percy. Everyone laughed. Especially Ron. Percy was more outgoing than he used to be. "But we really should buy a new dress," said Ginny.  
"Well, you better hurry to Diagon Alley. I think I'll come too, if that's OK with you girls," Mrs. Weasley said to Hermione and Ginny. "Of course you can come, Mum," said Ginny. The 3 of them left to Diagon Alley. "George, let's get to the joke shop and sell some stuff before Christmas," said Fred. "Good idea. Thanks for dinner, Mum. Bye everyone!" said George, as he and Fred apparated to their joke shop.  
"Percy, do you want to head to the Ministry of Magic and decorate some for the Christmas party?" asked Mr. Weasley. "Sure. Hey, How about Harry, Ron, and Neville come. Do you guys want to?" he asked the 3 boys. "And Bill and Charlie," he added, as he looked over to them. "Alright, thanks," the boys agreed, "OK, then," said Mr. Weasley, "Let's hurry then," Before they all apparated, Mr. Weasley put a cleaning charm on the dishes so they could head on to the Ministry of Magic.  
  
Meanwhile.......  
  
Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley were out looking for dresses, while the boys were also out. "Oh!" exclaimed Ginny, "Do you like this Hermione?" she asked holding up a red dress with gold ruffles at the bottom. "That's beautiful!" said Hermione. She went to the dressing room and tried it on. "How does it look?" she asked Mrs. Weasley and Ginny coming out of the dressing room. "It looks wonderful," smiled Mrs. Weasley. "Yeah," agreed Ginny. Hermione went to the changing room again and changed back to her own clothes.  
"Hey, try this on Gin," said Hermione. She showed Ginny the same dress, only green ruffles at the bottom. Both of the dresses had a lot of detail and were just beautiful, even though they sounded like they weren't very pretty. "Wow, that's as pretty as yours!" said Ginny with excitement. She tried it on. "That's looks great on you," said Hermione smiling, as soon as she saw Ginny.  
Soon after, Mrs. Weasley had a beautiful dress, too. "Do you girls want to head over to the joke shop and see Fred and George?" she asked Hermione and Ginny. They just stared at her. "Mum, I thought you hated the idea of the joke shop?" said Ginny. "Ah, well, maybe there could be some interesting things in there. So do you want to go or not?" asked Mrs. Weasley sweetly. Hermione and Ginny exchanged suspicious looks. "OK," they replied. So they headed on the twin's joke shop.  
When they stepped in the door, George said, "Hi, guys. Whatcha doin' here?" "Mum wanted to see your shop," Ginny said. "Cool!" said Fred popping out from a door that read: Staff and Family ONLY. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Hermione looked around. "So, see anything you like?" George asked Mrs. Weasley. "Well, some of these trinkets are a bit interesting. I can't believe you two still have a lot of the things I took from you,"  
"Don't worry, Mum, we didn't take it back," Fred grinned. "Right. I think we better get going, dears," Mrs. Weasley said to Ginny and Hermione. "Alright," said Hermione. Ginny nodded. They said their good- byes, then Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley apparated out of the joke shop and back to the house.  
When they got there, the boys were back, with the exception of the twins. "Hi Molly, darling," said Mr. Weasley, hugging and kissing his wife. "Guess what, Dad! Mum went to Fred and George's joke shop," said Ginny. Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Really?" he said looking at Mrs. Weasley. "That's right," she replied. Her sons and Harry were looking quite surprised. "So, did you buy your dresses?" asked Bill. "Yup," said Hermione.  
  


Later, the twins arrived. Dinner was soon served and over with. Everyone finally went to bed, waiting for the big Christmas party that was planned. Well, almost everyone. Harry and Hermione were sitting on the couch. "Um....Harry?" Hermione asked. "Yes?" he replied. "Are ?" Harry took a moment to think about that. He didn't want to say the wrong answer. "I dunno," he finally said.  
"Well, do you want to be?" she asked. "Um...do you think it's the right time? I mean...I really have no clue, to be honest," he said. "Me too. Maybe this won't even work out. I like you Harry, but...I just don't know if this is the right time, or what to do," Hermione hoped Harry wouldn't take this the wrong way. "Really?" he said. "Well, yeah," she said back.  
"I don't either," "You're not mad, are you, Harry?" "No, I agree with you. I didn't want to say the wrong answer," And it was true. He really liked Hermione, but he didn't want to end up losing her friendship. "Look, Hermione," Harry began, "I just don't want to lose you. You and Ron are my best friends. And if I lost either one of you, I'd be devastated,"  
"I know, Harry. I know exactly how you feel. And I really do like you," "So do I. We better get to bed, before we wake someone up. Plus we want to save some energy to dance," Harry smiled. Hermione smiled back. "OK, goodnight," she said. Before she left, she gave Harry a kiss on the cheek.  
  


Hermione woke up early in the morning around 7:30 A.M. She groaned as she sat up from her bed. "Ginny," she whispered, "Are you awake?" Ginny groaned too and said, "Yeah," she sat up on her bed too, "Kinda," she added. "I can't wait for tonight," said Hermione. "Can you do make up and stuff for me, Gin?" "Of course, you do the same for me too, please," "OK. I talked to Harry last night," "Really? What did you talk about?" she asked. "I asked him if we were a couple. He said he wasn't really sure. I kinda expected him to say that.  
  
"Anyway, we decided that we weren't," Hermione said, as she got up, walked to her draw, took out a brush, and started brushing her hair, when Ginny said, "Oh, Hermione, I'm sorry things didn't work out between you guys," "It's OK, Gin, it didn't affect our friendship or anything,"  
"Oh, OK, I thought you two got into a fight or something," said Ginny, a bit more calmed down. "Anyway, I'm going to get in the shower," said Hermione. A door in her and Ginny's room led to one of the bathrooms, just like Hermione's house.  
  
After she finished her shower, she got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. She found Neville down there. "Morning, Neville," she said. "Good Mornin', Hermione," he replied back. "I was just about to cook breakfast. Wanna help?" Neville asked. "Sure," said Hermione. "Hey, Hermione? I'm not trying to be nosey or anything, but..." he didn't finish his sentence, so Hermione said, "But what?" "Well, are you....going out with Harry?" he asked innocently. "No. We kissed the other night, but last night we decided just to be friends, so we didn't ruin ours or anyone else's friendship. And no, we didn't fight," she added after seeing the look on Neville's face.  
"OK," he said. Hermione looked at him suspiciously, but didn't say anything. When they were halfway down cooking breakfast, Percy came downstairs. "Good Morning, Hermione, Neville," he said politely. "Good Morning," said Hermione and Neville. "Do you two need any help?" Percy asked. "No, we're fine. Actually, can you set the table and stuff?" Hermione said. "Sure?" he replied. Percy set the table, Hermione and Neville finishing cooking breakfast.  
"Tonight is going to be fun," said Percy, "Remember Penelope Clearwater? The girl I dated in Hogwarts? Well, she's my date tonight!" he added. "Really?" asked Neville. "Yup!" "Oh, Percy, that's great! So you two are going out with each other?" asked Hermione. Percy nodded with excitement. Soon Harry came downstairs. Then Ginny.  
Everyone greeted each other. "Guess what!" said Neville, "Percy is going out with Penelope Clearwater! Isn't that great? They're going to the Christmas party with each other tonight," said Neville. "Awesome!" said Harry and Ginny. "What's awesome?" asked Ron, coming downstairs. "I'm going to the Christmas Party with Penelope Clearwater," "Cool!" said Ron, happy for his brother.  
Soon Bill and Charlie came down, followed by Fred and George. Percy told them his good news. Hermione and Neville started to serve everyone, and then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came down. Once again, Percy said his good news. "That's wonderful, Percy, dear!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley. "And this food is delicious! Who cooked it?" she asked. "Neville and Hermione," said Charlie. "Well," Mrs. Weasley began, "Looks like we have new chefs," smiled Mrs. Weasley. Hermione smiled back, and Neville turned slightly pink.  
"We better head to the Ministry of Magic, Percy. Let's see if they need help with anything," said Mr. Weasley. "OK, dad," Percy replied back. They finished eating, washed their plates, and apparated to the Ministry of Magic. "Are you two boys going to your joke shop today?" Mrs. Weasley asked Fred and George. The twins looked at each other. "No," they replied.  
"Does anyone have anything they want to do today because the Christmas dance starts at 6:30 P.M. and right now its 11:45 A.M.?" Mrs. Weasley said as she looked at everyone. "Nope," everyone replied.  
  
At 5:30 (In Hermione and Ginny's room) .........  
  
"Hermione!" said Ginny's voice. "We better start to get ready," "OK," said Hermione, coming out of the bathroom and walking over to her closet. She got out her and Ginny's beautiful dresses. "We are going to look great tonight," said Hermione looking at the dresses.  
"I know," said Ginny, "Should we put make up on before we put our dresses on so we don't get any on them?" she added. "Yeah, good idea," The two girls walked over to the bathroom where the make up was, took it out, and put it on the counter. "I'll do your make up first," said Hermione. "Alright," Ginny replied. When Hermione finished, Ginny put hers on. "OK, all done!" said Ginny when she finished giving Hermione a make over.  
"Thanks, Gin," "No problem, anything for my best friend," Ginny smiled. They walked over to their dresses and put them on. "Let's do hair now," said Hermione. They walked back to the bathroom and did each other's hair. Hermione's hair was in a braided bun, and Ginny's hair was in banana curls. "We look great!" they both said, laughing. Harry suddenly burst through the door and said "Are you girls ready for-" He stopped and stared at the two beautiful girls standing in front of him.  
"Whoa, you girls look.....beautiful," he said still gazing at them. Neville and Ron walked in the room and were about to say something to Harry, until they too started gazing at the girls. "Harry! Ron! Neville! Time to snap back into reality!" Ginny laughed. "Huh? Oh, right, yeah, we're just gonna go down there," said Harry turning around. Ron and Neville followed him.  
  


Everyone finally arrived at the Christmas party. It was wonderful there. Thousands of decorations were there. There was many different foods, drinks, etc. Most of them paired up with each other. Ginny with Neville, Percy with Penelope, Fred and George with Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, Mr. Weasley with Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Charlie with their girlfriends Jane and Laurie, and Ron and Luna Lovegood. She changed a lot.  
Harry and Hermione were the only ones who weren't paired, but they were really enjoying themselves chatting. "Oh, look!" said Harry, "There's Dean and Seamus! Those girls must be their dates," Hermione looked at Harry. He looked back. "Do you want to dance?" he asked. "Sure," Hermione answered with a smile on her face. They got up, and started dancing. After their dance, they sat back down at their table. Ginny, Neville, Ron, and Luna joined them.  
"That was fun. Did you guys see Malfoy?!? He was by himself! Usually he's bragging about getting all the girls, the git," said Ron with a grin across his face. "Where is he?" asked Harry. "Right over there, at that table," said Ron pointing to him. Draco looked over at Hermione. She looked back at him, then at her friends. "I'm gonna go get something to drink," she said. "OK," Everyone replied. She got up and walked over to the table with the drinks. Hermione grabbed a bottle of Butterbeer.  
Draco walked over to Hermione. "Ah, look what we have here," he said, "A filthy Mudblood. So, is your new boyfriend Potty, or are you cheating on the Hufflepuff dork?" he smirked. "Please, at least I have a date. Even friends!" Hermione shot at him. "How dare you talk to a Malfoy like that," "Oh, gosh! I'm so scared! Please don't hurt me!" Hermione said sarcastically.  
"You know you want me, Mudblood," he smirked. "I know! You're the only thing that keeps me alive, Malfoy!" she rolled her eyes and walked back to her friends. Draco walked back to his table, alone. "What took you so long?" asked Ron when Hermione returned to the table.  
"Malfoy," she replied. "I swear," began Ron, "If he ever puts a hand on you I'll kill him!" he finished, putting his fist up. Hermione smiled and said, "Ron, please, I can take care of myself. I feel kind of bad for him. I mean he's just sitting there by himself. Maybe we should invite him to sit at our table," she looked over at him. He had his arms crossed and looked really bored.  
"Hermione!" said Harry, "Are you OK? What's gotten into you? He's....Malfoy!" "I know," said Hermione, "But still. Look at him," Everyone looked over at him. "Well, that is true, he does look really depressed. Let's go talk to him," said Ginny. Neville gaped at her. So did Ron and Harry. "OK, let's go," said Luna. She, Hermione, and Ginny walked over to Draco. When he saw them, he said, "Look! It's Mudblood, Looney, and Weasel girl!" The girls sat down with him. Draco looked over at Harry, Ron, and Neville.  
"Your boyfriend's are jealous," he smirked. "I knew you couldn't resist me, Granger," he said turning his head to Hermione. Ginny looked over at the boys and gave them a stare that said 'Get over here right now'. They sighed and walked over to Draco and the girls. "Hey, boys, your girlfriends really love me," Draco said still smirking. They ignored him. He stared at all of the people around him, and there was a small silence. "Well, what do you want?" he asked breaking the silence. "Well, you looked really bored," started Luna. "And we wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with us," finished Hermione.  
"Really?" Draco asked. "Yeah," said Harry disappointed that his evening would be ruined. "Uh.....whatever. I mean uh...yeah, I'll hang out with you, I guess," "OK, great, let's go," said Ginny. The 7 of them walked over to the table that Fred, George, and their dates were at. They all sat down, except for Draco. "Are you going to sit?" Hermione asked. Before he could say anything, Fred said, "What's this joker doing here?" "The girls thought he was bored and asked him to hang out with us," sighed Neville.  
Fred, George, Alicia, and Angelina glared at him. "Well, sit, ferret!" said Angelina laughing. Alicia, Fred, George, Harry, Ron, and Neville all laughed. Before Draco sat down, he glared at them. "I s'pose you want to stay for Christmas, too, eh?" said Ron. Draco laughed. "Yeah, right. Like I'd want to stay in your poor box. It's probably smaller than Granger's!" he said coldly, glancing at Hermione who gave him a dirty look. "Shut up! You Slytherin bag of scum!" yelled Harry. "You guys, stop fighting!" Luna yelled at everyone, sitting on the edge of her chair.  
They all calmed down. "I swear, Malfoy, if you insult us one more time, I'll hurt you so bad you'll be crying like a baby," warned Neville. Draco stared at him, then at his hands. "Honestly, can't we just have a friendly conversation?" said Ginny. "Whatever," said Fred and George. "So, Draco...that's your name, right?" said Angelina. Draco looked up from his hands to her. "Yeah," he said.  
"OK, anyway, where do you work?" she asked. "I'm trying to get a job at Hogwarts," he said. "Hmm....Good luck," said Alicia. "Guess what I heard!" said Angelina. "I heard Oliver Wood was trying to get a job at Hogwarts too, as a Quidditch instructor. Or Madam Hooch's assistant. He doesn't care what he does, as long as it involves Quidditch," "Oh, that's great, I wonder where he is," said Fred.  
"Wasn't he the Gryffindor Quidditch captain?" asked Draco. "Yeah," said Harry. "I wonder if Snape's still working there," he added. "He is," said Draco, "I talked to him recently,"  
"Well, do you girls want to dance?" Fred and George asked Angelina and Alicia. "Sure," they replied. As soon as they left, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked over. "Hi, dears, we were just going to leave. If you want to stay that's fine," said Mrs. Weasley. "Oh! Who are these two?" she asked, looking at Luna and Draco. "This is Luna Lovegood, Mum. And that's Draco Malfoy," Ron said pointing to them. "Oh, nice to meet you, I'm Molly, and this is Arthur," she said smiling and pointing to her husband.  
"I'm awfully sorry about your parents, Draco," lied Mr. Weasley. "Thanks, me too," Draco said politely. "You two can stay over our place, if you want," said Mrs. Weasley. "Sure, thank you, Mrs. Weasley," said Luna. "OK, thank you," said Draco. They all knew Draco didn't really want to stay. "Well, we'll see you later, then," said Mrs. Weasley. "Bye," said Mr. Weasley. And with that, they apparated to their home.  
Ginny, Neville, Ron, and Luna went back to dancing. "Hey! There's Cho Chang. I'm going to talk to her," said Harry, as he walked over to his old friend Cho. Draco looked at Hermione. She looks so beautiful, he thought to himself. Hermione looked back at Draco. He is so handsome, she thought. "Want to go for a walk outside?" Hermione asked. "Alright," he replied.  
They both went outside and took a walk. "Are you really dating Potter?" Draco asked. "No. We decided not to date. Didn't want to ruin our friendship if we broke up," replied Hermione. "What happened to that other guy you were dating?" "I- I...broke up with him," "Sorry," "Don't worry about it. Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?"  
"Do you prefer me being rude?" Draco said. "No, not really," "Hermione?" he asked. "Yeah?" Hermione didn't even realize he called her by her first name. "I- uh...I kinda...like you," said Draco. Hermione looked at him, and then kissed him. "I like you too, Draco," she smiled. He smiled back. "We better get back inside so nobody wonders where we are," he said. "OK," They walked hand in hand until they got inside. They didn't want anyone to know about them sharing a kiss.  
  


Soon everyone was home, Draco and Luna joining them. "Does anyone need to go by Diagon Alley to buy more presents?" Mrs. Weasley asked sweetly. "Yeah," everyone replied. After about an hour, everybody was back at The Burrow. They all wrapped their presents, put them under the Christmas tree, and went to bed. Before Luna and Draco went to bed, Mrs. Weasley said "Luna, dear, you will go upstairs and sleep in the girl's room, and Draco, you can sleep in the boy's room. Good night,"  
So Luna and Draco headed up to their rooms. Draco sighed. He only wanted to be here because of Hermione. What would the others think if Hermione and Draco were a couple? Draco snapped back into reality and walked in his, Ron, and Harry's room. Ron and Harry stopped their conversation and stared at Draco. "What are you doing here in my room?" snapped Ron. "It's not just your room, now, Weasel. I share this room too,"  
"Who says?" said Harry. "Weasel's mother," Draco said. "First of all, my name is Ron. Let's spell it out: R-O-N" said Ron like Draco was a child and was pronouncing their names wrong, "And that's Harry," he said slowly, pointing at Harry, "H-A-R-R-Y" Harry and Ron both laughed. But Draco glared at them disgusted.  
  
It was now Christmas morning. "Hermione! Luna!" Ginny whispered excitedly, "Wake up! It's Christmas! Let's go see the presents!" Hermione's eyes shot open. She looked at a sleeping Luna, then Ginny. "She's still sleeping," she said. "Obviously," said Ginny. "Should we wake her up?" asked Hermione. "I dunno. What time is it?" Hermione looked at her alarm clock. "7:35," she said. "Yeah, let's wake her up," Ginny said. Hermione and Ginny walked over to Luna's bed and sat on it. "Luna, wake up. It's Christmas! Let's go look at presents!" whispered Hermione. Luna woke up and slowly sat up. She stood up and walked to the door. When she saw Hermione and Ginny not following her she said, "Well, are you coming?"  
Hermione and Ginny smiled and the 3 girls walked downstairs. They didn't even notice who was on the couch. It was Draco. They quietly sat down next to him. "Happy Christmas," he said softly. "You too," the girls replied. All 4 of them stared at the beautiful Christmas tree and the neatly wrapped presents under it. "It's beautiful," said Ginny. "Yeah," said Luna. "Should we wake up Ron, Neville and Harry?" asked Ginny. "I'll go get them," said Hermione. "I'll wake the twins, Percy, Bill, and Charlie," said Luna.  
"OK," said Ginny. When they left, Ginny said, "Draco, do you like Hermione?" "Why would I a Malfoy like a Mudblood like that? Especially that one?" he asked in a snappish voice. "I dunno. I just thought I saw you two holding hands last night. It must have been someone else, though. Sorry," she said. She knew it was really them. "Obviously," he said, "I need to use the restroom," he added. When he left, Hermione came downstairs. "They said they'd be down in a minute. Ginny?" she said, joining Ginny on the couch.  
"Yeah?" Ginny replied. "Well, I kind of have to tell you something that happened last night. Do you promise not to tell anyone at all?" Hermione asked. "Of course," "OK, well, I was going to tell you last night but it was too late, so here it goes. Um...Last night, Draco and I went outside and uh....we...kinda...well, we....kissed," Hermione whispered the words 'kissed' like someone was listening in their conversation. "Really?" Ginny said trying to act surprised. "Yes," said Hermione truthfully.  
Before the two girls could say any more about it, Luna came down. "They said they'll be down in a second," Luna told Hermione and Ginny as she joined them on the couch. Draco came downstairs, followed by Ron, Neville, Harry, the twins, Bill, Charlie, and Percy. They all greeted each other. "When should we wake Mum and Dad?" asked George.  
"How about now?" said Bill. "OK," the rest of them agreed. Every last one of them walked up to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's room. They woke them up and went back downstairs, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley following behind. They all took turns opening presents. Draco was surprised to get presents from everyone. Harry got a book called 'Enchanted Spells, Curses, Charms, and Hexes' from Hermione. She also got him a Photo Album with his name on it that only he could open it with a special key. They key would not work for anyone else who used it.  
Hermione got an owl from Harry. "Oh, Harry! Thank you so much!" she exclaimed, running over to him and throwing her arms over him. "Um...Hermione? You're squishing me!" said Harry's voice. "Oh, sorry," she said smiling. Everyone finished opening their presents.  
  
"OK, well, let's go have breakfast. Neville, Hermione, would you like to cook for us?" said Mrs. Weasley. "Sure," they replied. "Hermione and Neville made us breakfast the other day and it was just delicious!" Mrs. Weasley informed Draco and Luna. Ginny's new cat (the one she got from Harry) jumped in her lap. "What should I name it, Harry?" she asked scratching behind his ears. "That's up to you," smiled Harry. Ginny smiled back.  
"How about Willy Wonka?" suggested Hermione, looking at Ginny's black cat. It had white fur on its stomach and each paw. "OK, that's a weird name. Where did you get the 'Wonka' part from?" Ginny asked. "A movie," Harry said, "'Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory'" he added.  
  
Everyone soon finished eating breakfast. "Mmmmm...That was awesome, thanks!" said Luna gratefully. "Yes, it was great," Draco said. "No problem," said Neville. Hermione started washing the dishes while Neville dried them. "Well, we better head on to the joke shop!" said Fred. "Yup, good idea. Thanks for presents, everyone, Happy Christmas!" said George. And with that, the twins apparated to their joke shop. "We should head on to the Ministry, Percy," said Mr. Weasley. "Alright, then," Percy replied back.  
"Happy Christmas!" they both said, apparating out of the kitchen. A few minutes later, Bill and Charlie left back to their house. They had to go to work the next day so they wanted to have a good rest. "Well, I am going to head on to Diagon Alley. Does anyone want to come?" asked Mrs. Weasley. "No thanks," everyone replied. "OK. Well, see you kids later," before she apparated to Diagon Alley, she said "Oh, and Harry, dear, a boy name Oliver Wood called. He said he wanted you to call him," she took a piece of paper with Oliver's number on it off the fridge and handed it to Harry. "Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," Harry replied.  
She smiled at him, and then left. "Wonder what he wants?" said Ron curiously. "Dunno," said Harry, "I'll call him later," he added. "Have you heard from your mother or Randy, Hermione?" Ginny asked looking at Hermione. "No, I haven't. D'you think I should go see her?" said Hermione. "Um....yeah, I mean, it is Christmas," said Ginny. "Harry, d'you think you can come with me?" Hermione asked, turning to Harry. "Sure," said Harry smiling.  
  


"Mum!" Hermione called, looking for her mother with Harry. No answer. "Mum!" Still no answer. Hermione ran downstairs, Harry following. "Mrs. Granger?" Harry yelled. "Harry, what should we do? D'you think she's hurt? Should we call the-" "Hermione," Harry said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Chill out for a second. Maybe she just went shopping or something. D'you want to just stay here for awhile?" "Yeah, good idea. Thanks, Harry," Hermione said, hugging Harry.  
Harry could smell the scent in her hair. He still really liked her. He really wanted to go out with her. What would he do if he found out about her and Draco? Harry snapped back into reality. "I'll call the others," he said, walking over to the phone. Hermione nodded. She walked over to the living room and sat on the couch. About 10 minutes later, Harry walked over to Hermione. He sat down with her. They sat in silence. "AHHHH!" screamed Harry. His scar burst into pain. He felt as if he were going to die. Then he fell unconscious and fell off the couch.  
"Harry! Harry! Wake up!" Hermione said worried. She sat on the floor with him and put his head in her lap. She started crying. "Harry?" she whispered. She was scared. Her mother was gone and Harry was unconscious. What am I going to do? She thought to herself. She put Harry back on the couch and walked to the phone. She dialed Ron's number. "Hello?" said Ron's voice. "Ron! It's Harry! He screamed and fell unconscious! I think it's his scar! Please help me!" Hermione cried. "OK, Hermione, hang on, I'll be there in a second," replied a worried Ron.  
Hermione ran back to Harry. "Harry?" she whispered again, shaking him so he would wake up. Suddenly, Ron apparated into the room. He ran over to Hermione and the unconscious Harry. "Hermione, tell me exactly what happened. Did he grab his scar or anything? Was he acting strange?" said Ron. "No, we didn't say anything for awhile. Then he just screamed and fell unconscious. Is he going to be OK, Ron?" Hermione asked looking at Ron.  
"I- I....dunno," said Ron, as if there was no hope. Before the two could say anymore, Harry awoke and quickly sat up. "Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, "Are you OK? What happened?" Harry looked at her. "I....I had a vision. Like the one when Sirius died. And the one where Mr. Weasley got attacked. This one was bad. Really bad," He said, sweat dripping from his face. "I'll be right back," said Ron, and he disappeared. Hermione put her hands on Harry's cheeks and turned his head so they were looking each other in the eyes. "Harry," she said, "What happened?"  
Tears started falling from Harry's face. He stood up, and said, "Hermione, Randy and your mother.....are...going to die," he looked at Hermione, who had tears strolling down her eyes. "Voldemort is back. And he's going to kill not just them, but Ron and Ginny, too. And all the other ones we love. But not us. I had a vision of us fighting him. Well, I dunno if we really are going to die, because I woke up," "But...Harry, m-maybe he hasn't r-returned. And maybe nobody is going to d-die. I mean...your vision a about S-Sirius....it wasn't really true," said Hermione.  
Harry sat back down next to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Hermione, this one was true. I felt it. I know this is really going to happen. But....there was more. Sirius isn't dead. And neither are my parents,"  
  
Did you like this chapter? It was longer than the rest, as you can tell. I know there wasn't too much romance with Draco and Hermione, but more will be happening in the next few chapters. Please give reviews! Thanks!


	5. Meeting an Old Friend Again

OK, here's the next chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, busy with school! Btw, if u have any Harry Potter fanfics let me know and i'll be sure to take a look at them!

Chapter 5- Meeting an Old Friend Again

Hermione just stared at Harry. Then, she finally said, "H-Harry. That's impossible. S-Sirius and your p-parents are....d-d-" "No they're not! They're alive! I know it!" yelled Harry. "Harry, V-Voldemort is messing with your mind," said Hermione. "NO! HE'S NOT! THEY _ARE _ALIVE, HERMIONE! I FEEL IT! I KNOW IT! THIS WAS A _TRUE _VISION!" screamed Harry. Hermione burst into more tears, shook her head and ran up to her old room. '_Why did I yell at her! Ugh! I'm such an idiot!' _Harry thought to himself. He slowly walked up the stairs and stood in front of Hermione's room. He could hear her muffled cries. He knocked on the door. "Hermione?" he said softly. Harry leaned against the door. Silence. "Hermione? Come on, I know your in there. Please, I need to talk to you. I'm sorry. I- I just got carried away,"

There was still no answer. Harry sighed and walked quietly downstairs. He walked over to the phone and called his house. "Hello?" came Ginny's voice from the phone. "Ginny? It's Harry; can you please put Ron on the phone?" "Sure, hang on one minute," she replied. "Hello?" "Hey, Ron, it's Harry. It's OK; you don't need to come back. I need to sort some things out with Hermione," "Is everything alright, mate?" said Ron. "Yeah, everything's fine. I'll be back in a little while. Bye," he said. "Bye." Harry hung up the phone and walked back upstairs.

He knocked on Hermione's door once again. "Hermione, please, open up," he said. Still, there was silence. "Hermione, I'm coming in in 3 seconds. 1, 2, 3," He opened the door and walked in. Hermione was lying on her stomach on her bed. Her head was buried in her pillow. "Go away," said Hermione's angry muffled voice. "No, Hermione. I need to talk to you," said Harry. He walked over to Hermione's bed and sat down on it. He rubbed Hermione's back. "Stop it and get out of my room!" she yelled. "Hermione, please, I want to talk to you. C'mon, we need to talk," said Harry. "No! I already know how you feel. Don't even bother," Hermione said as she sat up, turning away from Harry.

Harry looked at the back of Hermione's head. They both sat in silence. "Now," started Hermione, "If you don't mind, I'd like you to leave," "I'm not leaving until we talk," said Harry coolly. "We are talking! Now get out!" she said coldly. "What's gotten into you, Hermione? What is wrong with you?" said Harry. "YOU! You are my problem, Harry!" yelled Hermione, turning to Harry and pointing a finger at him, "Happy now? Go away!" Harry ran a hand through his hair and left the room, with not even a glance at Hermione. "Harry?" Hermione said. She felt bad. By the time she got up and walked to her door, Harry was already downstairs on the couch.

She walked over to him and sat on the couch. "Harry, I'm sorry, I lost control," she calmly. Harry said nothing for a minute, continuing to stare at the cackling fire in front of him. "Do you remember the first time we met, Hermione?" Harry finally said. Hermione looked at him, confused. "Y- Yes, why?" she said. "And then the troll. You were in the girl's bathroom, crying because of Ron," said Harry, ignoring Hermione's last word. "Harry, why are you talking about all this?" Hermione asked. He shook his head. Before either one of them said anything else, the doorbell rang.

Hermione got up and walked to the door. When she opened it, a police officer appeared. "Hello," he said kindly, with a bit of sadness in his voice, "Are you Miss Hermione Granger?" he asked. "Yes, I am. Is there something wrong, officer?" Hermione said. "Yes, I'm afraid there is, Miss Granger. I'm afraid your mother, Helen Granger, has been killed," he said. He waited for Hermione's response. When he didn't get one back, he said "I'm terribly sorry, Miss Granger. She was found near a bar, in an alleyway. Another man was with her. He was dead as well. His name was Randy Castro. Are you familiar with him?" he kindly asked. Hermione stared at the officer. She nodded. A tear fell down her face. "Again, I am very sorry. If there is anything I can do for you, Miss Granger, I will glad to. Here is my card," he said, taking a business card out of his pocket and handing it to Hermione.

"Good-bye," he said, turning around and walking down the stairs to his car. Hermione shut the door. She leaned against it, her back against it and slid down, her head in her hands. "Hermione! What's wrong?" said a worried Harry, running over to Hermione. He sat down with her. "What is it?" he said. "T-They're g-g-gone! HE KILLED THEM! I'm going to k-kill him!" Hermione yelled. "Who's gone? Who killed who, Hermione?" said Harry. He had an idea of what she was talking about. "VOLDEMORT! HE KILLED MY MOTHER AND RANDY, HARRY!" Hermione yelled. "Oh my god, Hermione, I'm so sorry," said Harry, putting his arm around Hermione.

"Harry, you were right. I'm so sorry. Your vision _was _true. I should've believed you," Hermione sobbed, crying into Harry's shoulder. "Hermione," started Harry, "You have nothing to be sorry about. It wasn't your fault. We need to tell the others. C'mon,"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, Hermione, we're so sorry, is there anything we can do for you?" said the others (Draco, Luna, Ron, Ginny, and Neville), after Harry and Hermione told them what happened. It was about 10:00 by that time. "No, I'm fine," Hermione replied. "Hermione, you better get some rest," said Harry. "Yeah, I know. Good night, guys," she said. "Good night," everyone replied back. (A/N: By the way, Ginny, Ron, and Neville went to their house while Hermione and Harry went to Helen's house. Luna and Draco went with the other 3. I should have added that, sorry!) Hermione slowly got up and walked up to her room.

"Well, I better get going," said Luna. "No, wait, you can stay over. I mean, that is of course, if you want to," said Ron, hoping Luna would stay. A big smile crossed Luna's face, and she said, "Sure!" Ron looked over to Draco. "Draco, you can stay over too, if you want," he said. Ron and Draco had really gotten along. So did the rest, except for Harry. Harry gaped at Ron. "Cool, thanks," Draco said as he smiled. Harry was shocked. That was probably the first time Harry saw an actual smile on Draco's face. Harry smiled to himself. _I guess he's not so bad, _he thought.

"Alright, you 2 can stay in the guest room. Or guest rooms, rather," said Neville. "OK," Luna and Draco replied. About 3 hours later, Hermione woke up. She quietly walked downstairs. She saw Draco on the couch, and sat next to him. "Hey," he said.

"Hi," she said back. Hermione cuddled up against Draco. He gave her a soft kiss. "Draco?" Hermione asked. "Yeah?" Draco said. "Should we tell the others?" "Tell them what?" he said in confusion. "About us," said Hermione. "I don't think so. It'll probably give them a big shock," Draco laughed. "Yeah, let's wait," replied Hermione. About a half hour later, Hermione fell asleep. Draco carried her up to her room. He tried not to make as much noise as possible, but Ginny woke up right when he was about to leave.

Ginny drew out her wand (that was under her pillow) and said "Stupefy!" aiming her wand at Draco (she could hear him, that's how she knew where he was). "Lumos!" she quickly muttered. "Oh! Draco, I'm sorry!" she whispered as she saw him, jumping off her bed and running to Draco. "I thought you were a burglar or something," she helped him up. "No problem," said Draco. "What are you doing in here anyway?" Ginny asked. "I was bringing Hermione up to bed. She fell asleep on me on the couch," Draco gasped at what he said. "I mean she fell asleep next to me on the couch," he said quickly.

He didn't know Hermione told Ginny about them kissing. "Draco," Ginny said, "I know already. Hermione told me you 2 kissed. And you like each other." Draco was relieved. "Oh," he said. "You aren't mad at Hermione, are you? For telling me, I mean," Ginny said. "No, it's OK. I'm kind of glad she told you. I wouldn't want her getting mad at me if I told you," replied Draco. "OK," said Ginny. There was silence for about a minute. "Well, I better get to bed," Draco finally said. "Yeah, same here. Night," said Ginny. "Good night,"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 9:47 A.M. Harry awoke. He slowly got up, put his glasses on, and walked downstairs with his eyes closed. He found Draco and Hermione down there. "Hi guys," Harry yawned. "Hey, Harry," said Hermione. Draco simply smiled and said, "What would you like for breakfast?" Harry yawned again and said, "Um......I'll have pancakes I guess," Draco nodded and started breakfast. "So, did you have a good sleep?" Hermione asked Harry. He looked at her like she was from a different planet. "Yeah........" he said slowly. "Great!" said Hermione. Harry faked a smile. "I was going to ask Ginny if she wanted to go shopping or hang out or something. Anyone want to come?" Hermione asked all perky.

"Sure," said Draco. "Hermione, why are you acting all perky?" Harry asked, ignoring her question. "Oh, Harry, I haven't a clue what you mean. I'm not being perky," said Hermione. Harry looked at her suspiciously. "Er...OK...Yeah, I guess I'll come with you" said Harry. He gave Hermione the 'I need to talk to you alone' look, but she ignored it. "Here you go, Harry," Draco said, placing a plate of pancakes in front of Harry.

"Thanks, Drac," Harry said. After awhile, everyone was downstairs, eating. When they finished, Hermione asked if they wanted to all hang out. "Sure!" they all replied.

"Ron, can I talk to you for a minute?" Hermione asked. "OK," he replied, standing up and following Hermione in the living room. "Well, you see, Ron, Draco and I kind of...well, we're in a relationship," Hermione waited for Ron to respond. "Really? Hermione, that's not a bad thing," Ron laughed. Hermione sighed in relief. "Draco isn't so bad. And if you like him, that's great," Ron continued, smiling.

All of a sudden, Ron's smile faded into a frown. "Ron, what is it?" Hermione asked.

"Um...Hermione? I just thought of something. You know how you and Harry broke up?" Ron said. "Yeah," replied Hermione. "Well, he isn't over you yet. He still has a lot of feelings for you," Hermione felt like she was going to scream. "But, that's not all. Harry said he was going to ask you back out. He wanted to tell you tonight," They sat there in silence. "Ron, what do I do?! I mean, Harry would be heartbroken if I told him. Can you tell him for me? Please?" said Hermione.

"Sure," said Ron. They both walked back in the kitchen. "So, should we floo to a mall or something?" Neville asked. "Yeah, let's floo," Luna said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at the mall soon after. They went in a few shops and bought things. Luckily they all new what muggle money was and had it for that matter! "I'm starving! Can we please get something to eat?" Ron complained. "You're always starving," Harry joked. "Well, I am a grown man. I need to eat!" said Ron. "OK, OK," laughed Hermione, "Let's get something at Taco Bell,"

"What the hell is a Taco Bell?" Draco asked. "Er....You'll see," said Hermione.

So they all ordered their food. Well, Hermione ordered for Ron, Ginny, and Draco since they were clueless of what a taco was. "Mmmmm...Pretty good!" said Luna. "Yeah, it isn't so bad," said Ginny. "OK, Hermione, Luna, we need to do some REAL shopping now!" Ginny exclaimed after they finished eating. The two girls laughed.

"Hey Harry, should we show Draco and Ron what an Xbox is?" Neville smirked. Draco and Ron exchanged looks and stared suspiciously at the other 2 boys. "Good idea," said Harry, smirking back. Everyone laughed. "Well I guess we can all meet back here?" said Luna. "Sure, we'll meet back in an hour!" said Harry.

"Bloody hell! Harry, you cheated!" yelled Ron. All the boys were playing Xbox games, while the girls were laughing and giggled at the boys. "Why are you laughing at us?" Ron finally asked. "Its funny hearing you boys curse each other!" Ginny giggled furiously. "You're drunk," Neville joked. "Only a little bit..." Hermione shot at him. They all laughed. All of a sudden....BOOM!

"What was that?" Hermione asked worried sick. "Dunno," said Draco, getting up and walking toward the front door. He looked through the peeking hole, grabbed his wand, and turned around so he was leaning on the door. He turned pale. "Draco, what is it?" Hermione said. "I-It's..." Draco didn't finish his sentence, he just pointed to the door. Hermione put her hand on her wand and walked towards Draco. She looked through the peeking hole.

A huge look of excitement crossed Hermione's face, and she opened the door. A man with greasy black and grey hair in ragged clothes stood at the door.

So, did ya like the chapter? I'm sure most of you can guess who was at the door....Anyway, send reviews!


	6. AN

Hey, I'm SO sorry I haven't been writing for so long! I've been REALLY busy with school, homework, etc. Also, I wanted to ask everyone if you think I should continue this story. I was thinking of starting all over again and making a completely new story but I wanted to see what everyone else thought about the idea.

It will still be a Hermione/Draco fanfic though. 111 Yes, continue the story.

222 No, do not continue the story. Obviously, whichever number gets the most votes will win. Thanks!


End file.
